


Her Life

by FreeGrain



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, More of a gen fic with Calamity/Aubrey in ig, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeGrain/pseuds/FreeGrain
Summary: Aubrey's life sucks. Especially when she meets her.~•~•~•~•~•~{Aubrey x Calamity}





	Her Life

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I liked how this turned out but here! Have it anyway! They're the true Rarepair of Pitch Perfect XD

Aubrey hated her.

She hated her from the moment she opened her mouth. EverMoist? What sort of a band name was that? And Calamity? What sort of a name was that?

Why did she have to be so hot? The way she smirked at the Bellas, looked down on them like they were nothing compared to her made her blood boil. And then she sang. And she was so annoyingly good at it. When her band members spun her around on the box and she leaned forward smirking, Aubrey felt indescribable rage.

So why was she so attracted to her? They were rivals from the beginning, the very moment they set eyes on her. Calamity arched an eyebrow and smirked that damn smirk of hers before addressing the rest of the Bellas.

Aubrey hadn't even given her the satisfaction of a reaction.

"Oh baby, we're just getting started."

Calamity had stood on that stage in front of everyone one and stared right at her when she spoke. Her voice was low and husky, eyes sending out a flirtatious challenge. Aubrey had to look away.

She was playing with her, like all the hot girls did. The ones that knew they had eyes on them and broke hearts like other girls broke mascara brushes. She shouldn't have felt anything.

But she did and she hated it.

Aubrey stalked out of the room like she was furious, and maybe she was a little bit, but she just couldn't get that face out of her mind. Get those perfectly gorgeous lips as they grinned at her out of her mind. She acted like she was fine with the Bellas but at the first chance she went to her room to cool off. Her heart was beating fifty miles an hour. Staring out the window, she sighed, letting the wind cool her skin.

She may be cold now but the feeling in her chest wasn't. It was bright and warmer than ever. Something blossoming and growing against her will. She hadn't felt like this in years. Sure, she'd dated people but it wasn't anything she took seriously. Just fun in college and then fun in life.

So why did Calamity make her feel this way?

She lay down on the bed with the Bellas around her later that night, staring at the ceiling. She wanted a distraction.

"They were hot, right babe?"

"Oh yeah, babe, like super hot. Really hot."

"I know, right? It's not even fair to be that hot. Like that drummer, daaaamn."

"Yes! And the lead singer, whoa, she could punch me in the face and I'd thank her."

Beca and Chloe lay at the head of the bed, curled around each other as they nuzzled and chatted. It wasn't proper talking, more absent minded sleepiness taking over. They did this often, sweet talking about nothing when they thought no one was listening. 

But Aubrey knew exactly who they were talking about. And it didn't help her at all.

Fat Amy's voice cut in, telling Emily to shut up because she was so stupid. Aubrey might have cut in and told Fat Amy to knock it off a bit; they all had a rough day. But she was too busy focused on something else.

She rolled over with a groan. She hated her life.

* * *

So their first performance went awful.

Like not their usual awful but next level awful. In front of everyone, everyone, they'd been humiliated. Mocked and laughed at while they tried to keep their composure.

And of course, Calamity and her group had been amazing. She'd been a hit, taking everyone in just by opening her mouth. The crowd adored her and so did DJ Khaled. She understood why. EverMoist was amazing. She could see her laughing from offstage. Their gazes met but Aubrey forced herself back centre. Straight ahead she gazed as Beca tried to calm everyone down.

Her blood was boiling again. Her chest was tight and she clenched her teeth together. No. No, she was not going to ruin it by stress-vomiting in front of everyone. By her honour she was not!

It kept every ounce of her concentration to keep in it.

She threw up that night. She'd be careful to make sure no one else noticed. She knew they'd worry and cause a fuss. They didn't need that on top of everything else. She was almost glad that Emily wanted to go out. Anything to get her mind of her problems. Namely, Calamity and her perfect hair.

The night was going fine, full of excitement and fun.

They pretty much caught Beca and Chloe making out. Well, Chloe had Beca pinned to the wall with her hands on her boobs while they gazed into each others' eyes. They denied anything but really? Too obvious.

However, things took a little turn for the worse. And by little, Aubrey meant she set everything on fire, released a fuckton of bees and just bascially screwed everything up.

"I'm so sorry your father won't be here to see it."

It was like her world was falling apart. She could feel her stomach bubbling as she threatened to blow again. She smiled at the man, trying to hide her sadness.

Emily saw through it, of course. The young woman was there at her side, trying to talk to her and tell her everything was okay. Aubrey smiled gratefully at her though the roar in her ears didn't fade.

"I'm fine, everything will be okay," she said with difficulty and tried to lean against a nearby pole.

Which was actually a candlestick. And she set the curtains on fire. And boy, did they light up.

Everything else went to shit. She shrieked, springing back into Emily. The soldier shrieked too. Everyone started screaming and dashing about. She couldn't tell who it was but she thought it was Flo who knocked over the beecase. And released hell on earth. Everywhere she looked were bees. Emily actually threw a guitar out a window to try and get them out. Didn't work.

And just to top it all off, the elevator door slid open revealing, none other than the famous DJ Khaled and Calamity.

They'd been talking deeply but froze at the scene in front of them. Aubrey felt concerned eyes settle on her and let out a frustrated scream. Why did everything have to go wrong in her life?!

So the rest of the tour went fine. If by fine you meant getting kidnapped and held as hostages by your friend's crazy gangster dad, then yeah. It went fine.

Admittedly, it could have gone so much worse. The kidnapping hadn't been rough at all, just totally unexpected and freaky. Being trapped inside a van with more than six hot women was not as fun as it sounds.

Fat Amy's dad was terrifying. Like what the actual fuck was going on? Threatening them? Just pure and utter madness.

Then Beca suddenly showed up and started them singing Toxic (which, by the way, all throughout she would not stop making eyes at Chloe). Oh yeah, and then the boat exploded.

Fun times, fun times.

But aside from that, she actually really enjoyed herself. Singing with the Bellas, while stressful, was something she'd missed in her life. They were her family, her everything.

And she'd never ever let them down.

* * *

When Beca stood up on that stage and started singing for DJ Khaled, all she could feel was pride. She was overjoyed for the small singer whose dream was to make music. Though this was different from what she'd planned, it certainly was amazing.

She almost cried when Beca pulled them onstage. The last performance of the Bellas as one. She sang her heart out and everyone cheered.

But her eyes were drawn to Calamity, sitting in the crowd with the rest of her band. And she was smiling. Those eyes met hers with an amused flame and the woman laughed. When they finished, she applauded with an approving nod.

Things couldn't get any better.

Her dad decided to prove her wrong. When he finished her sentence for her, her heart leapt within her chest. She spun around and gasped. He smiled at her, told her he was so proud of her. And she let out a shriek of happiness. And punched him because he was late.

She gathered the Bellas for one last group photo and they all cried and hugged one another. Beca and Chloe started making out which was rather distracting but fair enough. She was happy for them.

"Hey."

Aubrey spun around to come face to face with Calamity. The woman smiled at her, that smirk still the same yet holding a different meaning. She nodded. "You guys killed it out there. I guess DJ Khaled made the right choice. I'll admit when I've been bested."

Aubrey's heart was beating in her throat and she beamed. All fear, all worries were gone. This was her night, the night when everything was happy and great.

She grabbed Calamity by the front of her shirt and kissed her. She felt her smiling against her lips before a hand cradled her head, holding them together.

She distantly heard Fat Amy whoop and Cynthia cheer her on. But she was distracted by the feeling of Calamity, the sense of her hands and warmth of her body.

They broke apart after about two minutes.

Calamity smiled, holding her out at arms length. "So how about dinner? Tomorrow night? My treat."

Aubrey kissed her as an answer.

And that is the weird and strange story to how Aubrey Posen ended up dating the lead singer of EverMoist, Calamity. Her life was great.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos are appreciated ^-^


End file.
